Gregory Goyle
Gregory Goyle is one of the Slytherin students who works with Draco Malfoy. He is played by Joshua Herdman In book Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are the friends and bodyguards of Draco Malfoy. The trio often pick on Harry, as well as Ron for his family being poor and Hermione for being Muggle-born. Goyle was bitten by Scabbers once. In Chamber of Secrets, Harry used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Goyle and interrogate Malfoy. Goyle is extremely unintelligent, even more so than Crabbe, neither of which passed their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL. The one time he talks, during the confrontation in The Deathly Hallows, he is unable to pronounce "Disillusionment" and "Diadem" correctly. He is stunned during the battle and is saved from Crabbe's Fiendfyre curse along with Malfoy by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He is never seen again afterward and his fate after the Battle of Hogwarts is unknown. He may have survived or been killed by the Death Eater Harry later saves Malfoy from. In film Goyle has appeared in every film except Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, and has a few more lines than in the books. He and Crabbe appear as Malfoy's friends and bodyguards who like to bully non-Slytherin students, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. In Chamber of Secrets, Harry impersonated Goyle with Polyjuice Potion when he and Ron give him and Crabbe cupcakes Hermione put a sleeping draught into. As Crabbe and Goyle, Ron and Harry talked to Malfoy to find out what he knew about the Heir of Slytherin. In Prisoner of Azkaban, Goyle was absent for a few scenes as his actor Josh Herdman had injured his arm, and was replaced by Theodore Nott. The first was when Harry threw snowballs at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Nott, and the second was when Hermione punched Malfoy. In Goblet of Fire, when Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, controlled a spider to jump on Malfoy, Goyle tried to smack him off. Later, when Barty turned Malfoy into a ferret and put him down Crabbe's pants, Goyle tried to get him out and withdrew his hands after a few seconds. In Order of the Phoenix, Goyle and Crabbe bumped into Neville in the hall before he discovered the Room of Requirement. Goyle said "Which way are you going, Longbottom?" He also joined the Inquisitorial Squad alongside Malfoy and Crabbe. At one point, they and Filch tried to catch Luna as she entered the Room of Requirement, but as it was protected against them, they ended up crashing into a broom cupboard. When Fred and George set off fireworks in the Great Hall, one firework attacked Goyle, who swatted it away causing it to hit Crabbe instead. The Inquisitorial Squad later captured Ginny, Neville, and Luna for Umbridge, but Ron tricked them all into eating Puking Pastilles enabling them to escape the Slytherins. In The Deathly Hallows Part 2, Goyle was seen alongside Blaze Zabini in the Great Hall, oddly missing Crabbe (who was written out of the films due to drug charges against his actor). As Filch was leading the Slytherins into the dungeons during the Battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy apparated into the dungeons and took Goyle and Zabini to the Room of Requirement as Harry was entering it. They confronted Harry, who tried to talk Malfoy out of working for Voldemort. Goyle, proving to be more evil than the dimwitted thug he initially seemed, told Malfoy to kill Harry and "don't be a prat" as the morally conflicted Malfoy hesitated to commit murder in spite of his nature. When Hermione disarmed Malfoy, Goyle tried to use the Killing Curse on her, causing Ron to run after him in a rage. Goyle cast Fiendfyre (cursed fire) in an attempt to kill him, while Malfoy and Zabini looked on in fear. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed broomsticks to fly away from the fire while Malfoy, Goyle, and Zabini attempted to climb to safety on a mountain of hidden things. Goyle grabbed a loose chair and fell into the fire, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to save Malfoy and Zabini. Trivia *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Goyle dies after casting a Fiendfyre when he grabbed a loose chair and fell into the inferno. Goyle has played Crabbe's role since Jamie Waylett (the actor who played Crabbe) was on drug charges. Category:Henchmen Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Partners in Crime Category:Neutral Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Minion Category:Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Son of villain